Sadistic Intentions
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Cruel Intentions done Harry Potter style. Set before the first wizarding war. When Bellatrix Black makes a bet with her cousin Sirius a dangerous game ensues. A wicked tale of love, seduction, revenge... and the most sadistic of intentions
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black was sitting in front of her mirror, slowly running a brush through her long dark wavy hair.

She gave her reflection in the glass a self-satisfied smile. The dark green of the low cut strappy dress suited her coloring perfectly… and the tightness of showed off her slender waist and full round breasts. At 24 Bellatrix Lestrange was stunning. And she knew it.

Bella smiled as she retrieved a strand of black pearls from her jewelry box and fastened it around her slender white neck. She grabbed a black cashmere sweater and did up the buttons so the amount of cleavage showing was appropriate to a meeting with the formidable Augusta and her daughter. It wouldn't do to scandalize the Longbottoms now would it?

15 minutes later she was seated in the drawing room, a fake smile on her face as she exchanged pleasantries with Augusta Longbottom and her delicately pretty but rather mousy daughter Alice.

At seventeen Alice was extremely protected and innocent. Augusta had taken no chances with her daughter's virtue, choosing to send her abroad to Beauxbatons, a single sex boarding school in the south of France. Now Alice was back and rumor had it Augusta was keen to have her safely married as soon as possible.

As the Longbottoms and the Blacks had always been friendly, Bellatrix had naturally volunteered to be the one to help her settle in and become accustomed to life back in London. Augusta had been only to pleased to accept, knowing Bellatrix would keep a watchful eye on her daughter.

"I am so glad there will be someone close to her own age to show her the ropes… help her fit into society…" Augusta was saying pleasantly. Bella was only half paying attention. "Yes certainly" she said brightly, keeping the fake smile firmly on her face.

"We shall have lots of fun won't we?" she said sweetly to Alice, who was sitting with ankles daintily crossed, hands folded in the lap of her pristine cream-colored dress. "Oh yes!" the girl gushed, looking up.

The girl's green eyes flicked to her mother and back to Bella. "Tell me… are there any good looking boys around?" she asked curiously. "Alice!" Augusta said with a frown. Bella chuckled. "Not to worry Augusta…" she said. "Most of the pure-blood young men around here are very respectable. Of course there are one of two who aren't…" she finished with a smile.

"Like your cousin Sirius…" Augusta prompted. "Was really it true he was reason that young teacher at Hogwarts got fired?" she asked in a scandalized tone. Before Bella could open her mouth a confident masculine voice rang out from the door.

"Yes actually. Shame that. She was such a good Charms teacher…"

Augusta stiffened slightly as Sirius Black sauntered into the room. Tall and handsome… impeccably dressed …with shoulder length wavy black hair a lot like Bella's own… he seemed to fill up any room he was in. Looking at him it was hard to believe he was only 21, 3 years her junior.

Bella grinned at him at she got to her feet. He held out his arms and kissed her on both cheeks, leaning in her body… lingering slightly too long. She gave him a wink as she pulled away, one the Longbottoms missed as she had her back to them.

They got to their feet, Augusta smoothing her wine-colored dress in a way that suggested she was rather uncomfortable. "You remember my daughter Alice don't you?" she said in an attempt at a cordial tone.

"Why yes" he said with a smile, turning his eyes to the girl. "But she has grown so lovely I hardly recognize her". Alice giggled as he took her hand, raised it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Augusta stiffened, her face looking rather peeved as she saw her daughter staring shyly at Sirius, who winked slowly at her.

The older lady cleared her throat. "Well Miss Black we won't take up anymore of your time. We really must be going. Come along Alice."

Alice seemed reluctant to leave but she dutifully started to follow her mother out the room. "It was lovely to see you again" she said brightly to Sirius. "The pleasure was all mine" he said roughishly.

Augusta practically frog-marched the giggling girl out the room.

As long as they were gone Bellatrix burst into laughter. "Oh cuz you are despicable" she said with unrestrained glee. "Thank you for the complement" he said with a grin.

"It's just as well…" she said mischievously. "I have a task I need you do" she continued with a wicked grin. "A task you say?" he said curiously, sitting on the sofa behind her.

"Yes. A task. I know you have bored stuck here… and I need you to help me" she said bluntly. "As always I am at your command" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

She chuckled throatily, her grin widening. "Do you remember my conquest from the Christmas party? Rodolphus Lestrange?" she said with a trace of bitterness in her voice. "The one who dumped you by New Years?" he said cheekily. "Yes" she said through gritted teeth. "And I want to make him suffer for it. Anyways it turns out he's looking for a bride… and who do you think he sees as the ideal candidate?"

He smirked. "Alice Longbottom." She smirked back. "Precisely" she said smugly. "So what I want you to do… dear cuz… must be fairly obvious" she continued. "Why not attack Lestrange directly" he asked. "Silly cuz" she said amusedly. "That could be traced back to me. And I do have my reputation to uphold do I not?" she said silkily. He couldn't help a laugh. It was a constant source of amusement to him that everyone thought his cuz was proper... virtuous... a lady... when in actual fact her list of lovers was probably longer than his.

He chuckled. "No" he said flatly. "What?" she said angrily, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. "No" he repeated firmly. "It's too easy. She's fresh out of school… she's never been around men… she'd be on her back before the week was out. Get one of your… friends to do it. I have _my _reputation to think of" he finished.

She snorted. "You do have a high opinion of yourself don't you?" she said with a toss of her hair. "Well I didn't gain a reputation for seducing women because I was bad at it…" he said cockily, leaning in close to her.

"You never managed to seduce Lily Evans did you?" she said wickedly. A. angry look flickered over his face for a moment before being replaced by his usual confident grin. "Lily Evans… now there's a challenge" he said wickedly. "You can't be serious…" she said surprisedly, raising one eyebrow. "She's engaged… to your best friend!" she continued incredulously.

"Exactly. I've never quite forgiven her for picking James over me…" he said with a trace of bitternessin his voice.

"She's coming to stay for the summer you know…" Bella said thoughtfully. "Really?" he said curiously, a wicked grin on his face. "Oh yes. James will be overseas and she didn't want to be by herself. And as my dear mother thought I would benefit the company of a woman my own age she invited her here" she said, her tone suggesting she thought her 'dear mother' could get stuffed if she thought Bella was going to spend any time with that goody goody mudblood.

The look was suddenly replaced by a look that suggested the wheels were turning in her head. A naughty grin slid slowly over her lovely face. "In fact… Siri… why don't we make a little bet? If you fail to seduce Lily by the end of the Summer … I get that flying motorbike of yours you love so much."

He looked intrigued despite himself. "And if I win?" he asked with a curious look.

She smiled seductively at him, slowly undoing the button of the sweater to show the low cut dress underneath. "If you win... you get what you have wanted since 5th year at Hogwarts…" she said suggestively, her voice a husky purr.

A look of pure desire came over his face. "And by that you mean…" he said in tone a tone that suggested he didn't quite belive what she was saying. His eyes were traveling slowly down her body.

She lay back on the couch, flaunting the length of her body and grinning smugly at him. "In English?" she said with relish. "I'll fuck your brains out."

His expression showed that he conisdered it a very tempting offer. "That bike is my most prized possession. "What makes you think I'll agree to this?" he said stubbornly.

She smirked. "Because I'm the only person you can't have and it drives you crazy" she said in a voice that was both mocking and seductive.

He stood up, his expression showing he was seriously thinking about it. She got up and stood behind him, her lips inches from his ear. "Come on cuz…" she whispered, sliding her hands around his waist. "You know you want to…" she purred in his ear, body pressed along the back of his... fingers inches from his groin...

He turned around, grinning at her like the cat who has just got the cream. "You've got yourself a bet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius Black turned the corner into the rose garden and saw a familiar sheet of copper hair.

Lily Evans was standing with her back to him, smelling one fragrant pink blossom. She was wearing a white sundress that complemented her pale skin and vivid hair.

She slowly turned around when she heard his footsteps behind her. A smile spread over her face when she saw who it was. "Padfoot!" she said brightly.

He smiled back warmly. It was good to see how pleased she was to see him. He seemed to have forgotten just how beautiful she was. Either that or in the four years since he'd seen her she'd changed a lot. Her face was sharper than he remembered... less soft... and more womanly... her high cheekbones emphasizing her large, green, almond-shaped eyes. Her long straight coppery hair now hung almost to her waist and was as sleek and shiny as ever. Her skin was still as pale and flawless as porcelain and the white dress embraced her willowy figure in most pleasing way.

Her smile was radiant as she crossed the grass and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him warmly. He slid his arms around her, enjoying having her so close. He'd missed her.

He was enveloped by her sweet, fresh, floral scent. He couldn't help thinking how different she smelled to Bella. Bella smelled sweet too... but her scent was dark, musky, alluring... tantalizing the senses.

The thought of Bella brought him back to his task. If he didn't succeed with Lily he would never get to have Bella. And he wanted her. He always had. Ever since they had been teenagers at Hogwarts. She had been right about that. He always wanted what he couldn't have... and if he won the bet he would be able to have the only two women who had ever refused him... Lily... and Bella. It was as close to perfect as he could imagine. He would not let himself fail.

"Missed me have you?" he said with a grin. She grinned back. "Just a little" she said teasingly. "I've missed you too... just a little" he said playfully. She laughed, the sound high and tinkling like a bell. "You haven't changed a bit" she said laughingly. "You have..." he said honestly "for the better..." She looked down shyly, her cheek going ever so slightly pink.

"From what I hear congratulations are in order" he prompted. "I hear you and James are getting married" he finished. "Yes..." she said, smiling but continuing to look down, unconciously fiddling with the beautiful white-gold, diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. Her expression suggested she was slightly uncomfortable... probably because James was his best friend... and both had them had been in competition to win her affections until she had chosen James.

She met his gaze, uncertainty in her expression as she looked into his handsome face, his dark eyes. Her eyes flicked away, deliberately looking at the flowers rather than him. "Your garden is beautiful..." she said quickly, clearly changing the subject. "Not as beautiful as you..." he said truthfully. A Lily was in his mind far lovelier any rose.

"Sirius don't..." she said looking away, a pained expression on her lovely face. "Don't what?" he said gently, moving a bit closer. "Don't do this..." she said, looking at him reprovingly. "I'm getting married... to your best friend" she pointed out. "I know that... what makes you think my intentions are dishonorable?" he asked, managing to sound offended.

"Because I've been warned about you" she said firmly, her green eyes boring into him. "Warned about me?" he said, managing to sound curious when in actual fact he was annoyed and dismayed. "Yes. Warned. Your reputation with women precedes you" she finished. He kept his face neutral and his voice casual. "What have they been saying about me?" he asked. "That you are relentlessly charming and will say anything to get a woman into bed. That you have a impressive list of conquests. That every woman who gotten involved with you so far has regretted it."

He had a hard job looking amused rather than angry. "Would you be so kind as to tell me who it is who has been badmouthing me so?" he said in a persuasive voice, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her arms. She moved out of his grip, turned around to face him. "A friend..." she said vaguely."Does this friend have a name?" he said in that same tone, taking a step closer to her. "If a friend has been good enough to warn me about you it would be poor repayment for me to rat them out" she pointed out, walking around him.

"Surely I deserve to know who has been slandering my name... how else would I be able to defend myself?" he said silkily. She continued to walk around him smirking slightly. 'SO your saying what I've been told is wrong?" she said sweetly. "Maybe it was true once but I'm trying to change..." he said, a ring of sincerity in his voice.

She smiled and walked close to him. "I'll believe that..." she said softly, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek."When I see it" she finished.

With that she turned and left the garden, his eyes following her longingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diagon Alley was bustling on a warm summer evening. As usual for a Saturday Sirius and Remus Lupin were sitting outside a small, rather shabby bar, drinking beers and talking.

Inevitably the conversation had come around to Lily. Sirius had deliberately waited till his old friend had had a few beers before broaching the subject.

"I only wish I knew who it was who has been bad mouthing me to her..." he said irritatedly. "Have you got any idea who it would be?" he asked Remus casually.

Remus considered it. "Well it's bound to be someone who hates you... and is close to Lily right?" he said after some consideration. "That makes sense..." Sirius said thoughtfully. Both of them went silent as they had a good think of who would have a grudge against Sirius. Suddenly Remus got a look on his face like someone who has had the penny drop. "What about Severus?"

Sirius smirked. "Snivellus?" he said with some amusement. "Hmmmm. You could be right. He's hated me since that joke we played on him in school... and he used to be Lily's best friend... thought they did have a falling out at one point..."

"From what I hear they are still pretty close" Remus said with a smile. "And no... Sev has never forgiven you or James for the trick you played on him in school. Though he has forgiven me..." he said slyly, a rather smug look on his face. Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "Really?" he said surprisedly "Snivellus? And I thought you had taste..." he continued, a trace of derision in his voice.

Remus looked unperturbed by his attitude. "Greasy git or not... the man has... talents..." he said with a grin. Sirius pulled a face. "Spare me the details" he said amusedly. "Say... do you think you could do me a little favor and arrange a get together with him... maybe Friday night?" he asked mischievously.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I could do... I'm guessing if I did that you would owe me one?" he said wickedly. "Several actually" replied Sirius with a cocky grin.

"Very well. But only because it's you Sirius" Remus said obligingly, sitting back with a smile.

"Excellent" said Sirius with a satisfied look. "Does midnight work for you?" he asked. "Trust me... midnight would be more than enough time" Remus said smugly.

"Then I'll see you at the stroke of midnight" Sirius said wryly. "Pun intended."

* * *

At precisely Midnight that Friday Sirius was outside his old friend's apartment.

He slid the door open without knocking and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

When he got there he pushed open the door revealing two figures in the large bed. Remus was lying back calmly, a satisfied smirk on his face, Severus Snape shot up, holding the covers around his waist as he looked toward the door. Horror came over his sallow face as he saw who it was.

"My my..." said Sirius cockily. "Look what we have here..." he continued lazily, his expression suggesting he was enjoying Severus's panic.

"Sirus..." said Snape pleadingly. "It isn't what it looks like..." he continued. "Really?" said Sirius with a evil grin. "I think it's _exactly _what it looks like... Snivellus."

Snape's eye flashed angrily as the use of that name, and the derisive tone in which it was said. A resigned look came over his face and his shoulders slumped. "What do I have to ensure that no-one hears about this?" he asked in an attempt at his usual bored drawl.

"Well for starters you can stop bad mouthing me to Lily Evans" Sirius growled at him. A puzzled look came over Snape's face. "Lily? I haven't seen her in a while... and i don't thinkl I've ever as much as mentioned you to her..." he said sulkily. Comprehension suddenly dawned on Severus face. "But I think I know who did..." Severus said thoughtfully.

Sirius and Remus shared a smile. "If you tell me I promise I won't saying a word about your... little affair ... with a werewolf..." Sirius said persuasively.

"Augusta Longbottom" Severus said haughtily and was rewarded with stunned looks from both the other men. "Are you sure?" said Sirius skeptically. "Quite" said Severus firmly. "In her last letter Lily said Augusta had invited her to saty with her... rather than stay in the house of someone with your... reputation. The old bag seems to really have it in for you" said Severus smugly.

"Thank you... Snivellus" said Sirus with an insincere smile. "I'll leave you two alone now shall I?" he asked. "Later Padfoot" said Remus pleasantly. "You won't tell anyone... about this?" said Severus worriedly. "My lips are sealed" said Sirius with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bellatrix Black heard a horrible high screechy sound as she approached the music room of the Longbottom's manor.

It sounded like a rather large cat was being tortured.

She had arrived that morning to talk to Augusta and had been told by the maid that Augusta and Alice were in the music room. Clearly her timing was perffect.

When Augusta had told she would like Alice to learn an instrument Bella had recommended a young music teacher by the name of Frank. Though he was an excellent teacher he wasn't part of their social circle due to his being both muggle-born and far from wealthy. However he had several qualities Bella needed. He was charming despite his shyness, boyishly handsome and most of all naive. Bella rapped gently on the door before pushing it open. Augusta was steated in a chair not far from Alice and Frank, a frown on her face as she watched her daughter play.

This was no doubt due to the screechy wailing coming from the violin. Bella stood in the doorway and watched for a moment.

Frank put his hands on Alice's hands, stopping her playing. "You need to hold it more like this..." he said gently, adjusting her hands on the instrument. Alice looked rather flushed and giddy as he touched her. He walked around so he was standing behind her and place his hands gently on her arms, showing her the way to moving the bow back and forth.

"That's it" he said warmly, smiling at her. She smiled back, her eyes flicking up shyly to meet his. Though Augusta missed the whole exchange, Bella didn't miss that their eyes lingered on each other just a moment too long... or that Alice unconsciously licked her lips after he looked away.

Augusta noticed Bella standing there and got to her feet. "That was... lovely... Alice" she said kindly to her daughter.

"Miss Black" she said warmly, turning to Bella. The two women air-kissed in greeting. "Come take tea with me in the parlor" she said, leading her out the door into the hall.

"How is new music teacher going?" Bella asked with a smile as they walked along the hall. Augusta looked slightly aggrieved. "There is nothing wrong with the teacher... the student however doesn't seem to be able to remember a thing he tells her. Its been several weeks now and she isn't getting much better."

"I'm sure she just needs practice" Bella said with a self-satisfied smile.

* * *

* * *

Bellatrix Black and Alice Longbottom were sitting in the finest box at the Opera House.

While Alice was the edge of her seat, clearly absorbed in what was going on Bella was slumped in her seat, her head in one hand as she stared into space.

And that was not the only contrast. While Alice was wearing a pretty, conservative dress in a soft rose pink... Bella had gone for a low-cut stretchy purple number that had made Alice stare when see saw it. Not that she gave a toss what the insipid, innocent little twit thought. If she was to going to be bored for three hours she was damn well going to look good doing it.

She glanced at Alice, who was leaning over the railing, eyes riveted on the singers on the stage. "If you lean over any further..." Bella drawled boredly, you're going to topple off..." The young girl sat back down, her pretty face flushed pink."I've just never been to the Opera before..." she mumbled embarassedly.

Suddenly Bella remembered the reason she had agreed to this little outing. "Say Alice..." she said silkily." How are your violin lessons going?" Alice flushed an even deeper shade of pink at the question. "They are... going... well..." she said flusteredly. "And your good-looking teacher..." Bella prompted. "Frank?" Alice said with a comic gasp of surprise, "How did you... how did you know I like Frank" she asked.

Bella chuckled. "Really Alice… it's obvious to anyone with eyes. When no-one is looking you two can't keep your eyes off each other."

Alice smiled shyly, clearly remembering how much she enjoyed her lessons."He's so sweet... kind... funny... handsome... and he writes me the loveliest letters..." Alice gushed, a radiant smile on her face. "Letters?" Bella said interestedly."Yes..." Alice said shyly, "Beautiful letters...I keep them in my jewellery box... he says he loves me..." she said wistfully. "Have you written back?" asked Bella, able to conceal the glee on her face with a practiced smile. "No... what would I say?" the girl squeaked. It took all Bella's patience not to roll her eyes.

"I'll help" she said pleasantly, "I'm great at love letters"

"She tensed up when the girl flung her arms around her, sitting stiffly until Alice let go. "Thank you!" Alice squealed.

"You're very welcome. You can thank me by not doing that again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later Bella was lounging in the hot tub near to the swimming pool.

She was lying back with her head on the edge of the tub and her eyes closed. She didn't even hear Sirius walk up to side of the tub. He smiled to himself. She looked good wet. And the skimpy black bikini she was wearing didn't do much to hide her lovely curves,

"Are you going to tell me what you came to tell me or are you just going to stand there staring at me?" she said wryly, not even opening her eyes. He chuckled.

"It would seem that our good friend Augusta Longbottom is the one who has been warning Lily away from me" he said bitterly. She opened with eyes and sat up,grinning. "Really? How interesting..." she said in a vocie that suggested she wasn't at all unhappy about this latest turn of events. He could practically see the cogs going around in her devious little mind.

"Yes and I plan to make to make her suffer for it" he said vehemently. She drifted over to the side of the hot tub nearest him, leaning on the side and grining like the cat who has got the cream.

"I have news too" she said silkily. "Alice is smitten with her music teacher... and visa versa" she said with considerable relish. Sirius chuckled appreciatively. "Augusta will be so proud" he snickered. The expression on her face went from wicked to annoyed. "Unfortunately our Casanova moves at the speed of an arthritic tortoise..." she said derisively, a pout on her lovely lips.

He laughed wickedly removing his shirt and jeans to reveal a pair of black swimming shorts. She drifted away from the side of the large tub to let him in the hot, steamy water. When he had slid into the water next to her he leaned back against the side and asked casually "Whats your plan of attack?" Her grin widened. "I rat Alice out to Mummy who goes beserk and ends the relationship. Boo hoo" she said smugly. "And who will she go to for help I wonder..." he said dryly. He couldn't help admiring her deviousness. She grinned like a cheshire cat.

She drifted closer to him, replacing the grin witth with a pout. "I just hate it when things don't go the way I want them to..." she said in a tone that matched the pout. "It makes me so... fustrated..." she purred, moving so her body was inches from his. "That would be... fustrating..." he said in a rather hoarse voice. "Oh it is..." she purred, running her fingers lightly down his arm. "It makes me want to be satisified... in other ways..." she whispered huskily, running her nails down his chest. He shuddered slightly in pleasure.

"It looks like thinks are looking up for you..." she said in a wicked, husky whisper, looking down his body at his shorts. "Yes..." he said in a rather breathy voice as she exhaled on his neck, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Any luck with Lily?" she purred softly, her fingers wandering down to the bulge his pants. "Going... well..." he said in almost a gasp as she started to caress him through his pants. "Have you managed to fuck her yet?" she whispered wickedly. His breathing was coming fast... and he had to bite his lip to stifle a groan. And from the sinful, smug look on her face she knew exactly how much she was having an efffect on him. "Won't be long..." he finally managed to say in a hoarse whisper.

"Let me know when you do?" she whispered, bringng her lips so they were inches form his. His lips parted in anticpation. "Until then..." she whsipered seductively, licking along his jawbone and kissing him on the cheek. She backed away. "Down boy" she said with a cheeky grin.

With that she climbed out of the pool and walked slowly out of the room, him watching after her in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The library was deserted except for a tall, elegant redhead.

Lily Evans was perched on a ladder, trying to reach a book on the highest shelf. It was just out of reach. As much as she streched she couldn't read it without moving the ladder closer. And though she could have used a summoning charm she didn't want to damage the book. It was very old and delicate.

She was just about to give up and climb down the ladder in order to move it closer when Sirius Black walked into the library. A smile spread over his handsome face when he saw who was there.

He wasn't surprised to find her there. Back when they were at school she had always had her slightly-freckled nose in a book. No wonder she had been one the top students in the year. Prefect too. Not like him and James. Lupin had been the good boy... he got the badge. Sirius grinned at the thought of the expression of his Head of House's face if she had realized that Lupin was no better behaved than the rest if them... just much better at hiding it. Sirius had been popular among the girls... Remus had been popular among the boys.

He flashed Lily the charming, confident smile that had won over so many women over the years. Not Lily though. She merely greeted him with a cheery "Hello Padfoot" before going back to trying to snag the book. She looked lovely in an eggshell-white blouse and long, full, high-waisted skirt in dark-green.

"Still reading every book that comes under your nose?' he said teasingly. "Still chasing everything in a skirt?" she said in a tone that was just as teasing. "Touche" he said with a hearty masculine chuckle that made her grin."But as I've told you... I'm a reformed man now" he said in a serious tone. She streched out as far as she possibly could, her fingers almost brushing the book.

"And I told you..." she said, her voice showing the effort it was taking, "I'll believe that when I..." she started to say. Her sentence was cut off by a shreik as she started to topple, falling off the ladder. Luckily he saw what about to happen a split second before she fell and darted forward in enough time to catch her. The book feel to the floor with a thump.

She was light in his arms as she blinked at him, breathing rapidly from shock. After a moment she seemed to realize he was still holding her and flushed slightly, unwinding her arms from around his neck. When he had set her upright she cleared her throat loudly, running a hand distractedly through her long coppery hair.

"Thank you" she said rather cooly, her cheeks still slightly flushed. "Your welcome" he said in voice that was gallant but without warmth. "I wasn't about to let you fall. You're still my friend... even though you had the bad taste to choose my best friend..." he said, a trace of real bitterness in his voice. "Sirius. Don't start that again..." she said warningly, retreiving the book form the floor and walking briskly past him towards the door.

"He's lucky you know..." he said sincerely. She stopped in midstep and turned to face him. "Lucky?" she said curiously. "Yes. Lucky. He has the love of someone beautiful, intelligent, powerful, passionate... someone with morals and standards. He has something I would do anything to have..." he said sadly, taking a step towards her.

Somthing like wistfulness filled her green eyes and she looked down for a moment. When she looked up wistfulness had been placed by a rather forbidding look. For a moment she reminded him forcibly of Professor McGonagall, about to reprimand him. "Sirius... flattery isn't going to get you anywhere with me. The best you can hope for is my friendship... and you're really walking a fine line there..." she said bluntly. With that she turned and breezed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Snivellus,

It appears I need you to do me one more favor. It will be the last I promise.

I need you to talk me up to Lily Evans... and convince her that Augusta is nothing but a lying shrew.

As painful as this would undoubtedly be (seeing as you loathe me) I'm sure it would be far less painful than having the whole wizarding community find out that you not have a fondness for male flesh... but werewolf flesh too. I'm sure your pure-blood friends would find that highly amusing.

- Sirius

* * *

Black,

It had better be the last. Any more 'favors' and you may just find veritaserum in your morning glass of pumpkin juice one of these days. You have been warned.

Lily is a good person and doesn't deserve to fall prey to a ruthless womanizer like yourself.

Yes, your not wrong in thinking I loathe you! I have not forgotten that you and your friends tried to kill me at school!

However I don't have much choice... and I don't think you have chance of success with her anyway. She's too smart to fall for your tricks.

Sincerely hoping you will fail,

Severus

* * *

Dear Lily,

Sorry it took me so long to reply to your last letter.

I've been so busy with work I've hardly had time to eat and sleep. I love it though... working under such a renowned potions master is a dream come true for me

Whats life like at the Black house? Have you been getting on well with your old friend Sirius?

I hope you haven't been taking too much notice of that old bat Augusta. She's too friendly with his mother to forgive him for dishonoring the family name.

He is nowhere near as black as gossip would have it... even I'll admit that and you know there's no love lost between us.

I know you are too smart to listen to idle gossip.

We are still on for the 16th I take it?

See you soon,

Sev

* * *

Dear Sev,

That's all right. I have been keeping myself busy reading, writing, walking, practising Quidditch... avoiding both Sirius and his snake of a cousin...

Glad to here all is going well. I've heard your new boss is a stubborn old goat who likes everything his own way.

I have hardly seen him at all since I've been here. Old friend of not he wants more than friendship... and I'm engaged. Besides he's too arrogant for his own good. I think it would be very good for to realize that there is as least one woman he can't twist round his little finger.

I certainly agree with your assessment of Augusta... and she is very friendly with Sirius's mother...

I'm certainly surprised to see you of all people standing up for him! You have always hated him. It makes me think I've judged him a little harshly after all...

Looking forward to seeing you on the 16th.

Lily x

* * *

Snivelly,

Did you do what I asked?

- Sirius

* * *

Why-so-serious Black

Of course I did

She bought it

- Severus

* * *

Snivellus,

Are you sure?

Sirius

* * *

Black,

Obviously

- Severus

* * *

Hey Siri,

How goes things back at home?

I'll be home in a few days and am looking forward to seeing you… particularly if you have managed to fuck little-miss-goody-two-shoes.

If not… can I take my soon-to-be new bike for a spin?

Bella

* * *

Bella,

As always it will be a… pleasure… to see you

I have not succeeded in my task yet but am back on track now I have got good old Snivelly to talk me up to Lily.

No you may not take MY bike for a spin. The only thing you are going to be riding dear cuz is me.

Siri


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diagon Alley was bustling with teenagers and harried-looking parents. As it was the last week of- July there was little over a month to go till the start of a new year at Hogwarts.

Augusta Longbottom eyed the shoppers with some distaste as she hurried through the bustling crowd.

She spotted Bellatrix Black sitting at a small table outside a dingy cafe and hurried over. She was anxious to find out why Bellatrix has asked to meet her. It had sounded urgent.

"Miss Black... I got here as soon as I could... it sounded urgent..." she said hurriedly, her voice unusually anxious. "It is..." Bella said somberly, folding her hands daintlily in the lap of simple, elegant midnight-blue dress.

Augusta sat down in the chair beside her, face drawn and worried. "What is it?" she asked firmly. "It's Alice..." Bella said reluctantly. "Alice?" Augusta said, voice going up half an octave in surprise and dread. "I have reason to believe..." Bella said in a slow serious voice. "That Alice... is involved... with her music teacher."

A horrified look spread over Augusta's face. It couldn't be more obvious that she thought Frank was not good enough for her daughter. He was neither wealthy nor pure blood... unlike Rodolphus Lestrange. And Augusta Longbottom had her heart set on her only daughter marrying the handsome Frenchman. In fact the two families were in negotiations for Alice to marry Rodolphus. Any hint of a scandal... any rumor that Alice was not longer a virgin... and her marriage prospects would be forever damaged. No eligible, wealthy, pureblood would wants a wife who was damaged goods.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice pleading Bella to tell her it wasn't true. "Yes" Bella said smugly, a rather nasty smile playing around the corners of her mouth that went noticed by the distraught Augusta. "He writes her love letters... she hides them in her jewelery box." Augusta's attempted an amused smile but what actually formed on her face resembled a lemon-sucking grimace.

"Thank you for telling me this" she said through gritted teeth. "Your'e very welcome. I fought with myself over whether or not to tell you... but I decided I had to do what was best for Alice! Something like this could tarnish not only her reputation... but her marriage prospects!" Bella said earnestly.

"I am most grateful for your concern" said Augusta warmly.

* * *

Alice's pale pretty face was tear-stained as it appeared in the Dark Mirror. "B...b...Bella?" she sniffed. Bella arranged her features in a look of concern as she looked at the tearful girl.

"Alice... I heard what happened..." she started to say. Alice's face crumpled, fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I c... c...can't believe m..my own Moth...er would do that. She s...said I c..c..could never see him a..gain" she wailed. Bella almost pitied the sobbing girl. But that tiny shred of pity wouldn't stop her destroying her.

"Alice" she said firmly. "Stop crying" she continued. Alice merely sobbed harder, her sniffs punctuated by incomprehensible gibberish. "Stop crying" Bella said a bit louder, irritation crossing her delicate features. The crying decreased in volume but still persisted. "Alice!" she snapped in almost a yell. The girl immediately stopped crying, her face looking rather shocked.

"Now... are you done?" Bella asked in a no nonsense tone. Alice nodded mutely."Good. You want me to help you don't you?" she said in a warm but patronizing tone. Alice nodded again, hope clearly showing on her sweet... innocent... trusting face.

"I expect your mother is monitoring all owl post in and out of the house now..." she continued. "Yes" Alice said petulantly. "But you are still allowed to visit me aren't you?" she asked. "Uh huh" Alice said in a slightly more cheerful tone. "All right... so this is what we are going to do...' Bella said briskly. "You can write letters to Frank here and we... my cousin and I... will post them for you. And if you ask your... suitor to direct his letters to us we can pass them on to you.

"You would do that for me?" Alice said... a sickening amount of gratitude in her voice. 'Oh god please tell me she isn't going to cry again...' thought Bella. "Now. Cheer up. Make your mother think you have forgotten all about Frank... and Sirius will call you on the mirror when he has a letter for you.'

"Thank you so much" gushed Alice. "You're welcome" purred Bella, a smirk spreading over her face as she turned off the mirror.

* * *

It was sunny afternoon at the Black Mansion.

Bella was draped over the arm of a chair, Sirius sitting next to her. Both of them were wearing smug, self-satisfied expressions as they watch Frank Longbottom read Alice's 1st letter.

His long brown hair fell in his face, partially obscuring his dazed, happy expression. "She loves me... I knew she loved me..." he said happily, looking up from the paper and beaming at the two cousins on the house. They exchanged glances of wicked amusement they went unnoticed by Frank.

The happy expression wavered... a thoughtful look on his face. "Why are you helping us?" he asked, a trace of skepticism in his voice. Bella got to her feet, flashing him the smile that had dazzled many men over the years. "Because Alice is our friend..." she purred, sliding an arm around his shoulders, bending down so her lips were by his ear... and he got an excellent veiw down the front of her top. "And I want her to be happy. Surely... a man like you... knows how to keep a woman happy..." she said in a low, husky voice.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly behind her, an irritated look on his face. Frank tore his eyes away from Bella's cleavage with a sheepish look. She turned around, tossing Sirius a wicked, smug, taunting grin. He gave her a look that was half lust, half contempt. Frank meanwhile was looking at his boots... clearly embarrassed at being caught leering.

Bella slid into the seat beside Sirius, still looking pleased with herself. He draped his arm over the back of the seat behind her, eyes narrowing at Frank. He smoothed his expression into something more pleasant as Frank looked up. "Would you like to write a letter now?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Yes... thank you!" Frank said eagerly. "There's paper and a quill on the desk in my room. Up the stairs and first on the left" she said pleasantly.

Frank jumped up. He raised Bella's hand to his lips and gave it a quick peck before scurrying from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice Longbottom was stretched out on Sirius's bed, quill scratching eagerly over the parchment in front of her.

Sirius longued in a chair nearby, watching her lazily as she wrote a letter to her beloved music teacher. The cream colored strappy dress she wore didn't enitrely conceal her long slender body... the small shapely ass... the slender waist... the pert round breasts...

He had to admit the girl was not unattractive, even if she wasn't his particular type. Though pretty she was a bit plain... a bit mousy for his tastes. An image of Bella swam into his mind. Bella with her dark smoldering gaze... her wicked smile... her low husky purr of a voice... her gorgeous curves. Suddenly the image in his mind image changed to a different woman... one with ivory skin... a warm smile... a dusting of freckles over her nose... long silky copper hair...

"Done" piped Alice cheerfully, jolting him out of his reverie. She sat up, brandishing the peice of parchment happily. "Great" he said disinterestedly, holding his hand out for the paper. She bounced to the end of the bed and gave it to him. As he read it an amused smile spread over her face. Alice went and grabbed her half-empty wine glass that was sitting on the table by the bed. She sipped it...peeking at him shyly.

"Nice?" he asked dryly. "Mhmmm" she said, licking a drop of wine from her lips. "I never had wine before..." she confided, the words coming out very slightly slurred. "I bet' he said wryly, a grin curving his mouth. The bottle was already half empty and he had only had one glass.

He got up and sat on the bed beside her, still reading the letter. She lay on her front facing him, head propped up in her hands as she waited for his to finish. "Well?" she prompted when he had finished. "It's very good" he said with a charming grin. She grinned back, obviously pleased with his complement. He put the letter down looking into her eyes. "Frank is a very lucky man" he said in an a voice that sounded sincere to her ears.

She flushed prettily. "Really?" she asked shyly. "Of course. He has a very pretty girl in love with him..." he said silkily. She giggled. "Pretty? Me?" she asked in a tone that suggested she was fishing for more complements. "Of course" he said... making his voice as low and husky as Bella's could be sometimes. "You're gorgeous..." he said, moving a bit closer to her. She bit her lip gently, peeking at him under her lashes. "I bet you say that to all the girls..." she said... a cute pout on her lips. "Only when I mean it..." he whispered, leaning in slowly towards her.

Alice made no move to resist as he pressed his lips agaisnt hers, sliding his hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer. Then somehow his tongue was in her mouth... and she found she liked it... and his hand was wandering up her thigh... her stomach... her breast...

Suddenly she realized what she was doing and pulled back with an indignant gasp. "What are you doing?" she squeaked, shamefaced as she remembered Frank... kind sweet Frank who loved her. "What?" he said lazily, a contented smile of his face. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it..." he continued. "I did... but it's wrong... I love Frank..." she said guiltily.

He chuckled, moving in to kiss her neck. She couldn't help a soft sigh of enjoyment. "Isn't it good to be bad?" he whispered. Her head drooped back... eyes have closed. Then she seems to come back to her senses, pulling back with an indignant "no!"

"You know you want to..." he said a that low husky tone. "I think I should go home" she said worriedly, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Fine" he said evenly. "I'll send a message to your mother to come pick you up" he finished. She went pale as snow. "No you can't tell my mum!" she shrieked, eyes wide with fear. "Oh right..." he drawled lazily, "She doesn't know you're here." She nodded in a relieved way.

"What would she think of you sneaking to a boy's house in the middle of the night?" he continued in that same tone.

"I know..." Alice said… a 'doesn't-my-mum-suck' smile on her face.

"Even so I think I should tell her…" he said coolly, picking up a quill and piece of parchment. "No!" she yelled, lunging for the quill. He snatched it away. "Don't I'll do anything…"she said resignedly.  
He gave her a reproachful look. "All I want is a kiss. That's all" he said persuasively. "Just a kiss?" she asked softly. "Just a kiss" he said firmly.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Suddenly she felt him sliding her skirt up her thighs. Her eyes shot open and she squeaked "You said just a kiss!"

"I didn't say I was going to kiss you here…" he said wickedly, placing a finger on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice stiffened as Sirius entered the elegant dining room.

She had been dragged out of bed at dawn by her dear mother to have breakfast at the Black's. Although she protested her mother wouldn't hear of her not going unless she had a valid excuse. Which of course she couldn't give her. She could hardly tell her mother that she'd been at the Black's just the night before. That she had written a letter for Frank. That Sirius and her had…

Her eyes flicked to Sirius's face. He grinned wickedly at her and slowly winked. She flushed angrily and looked away. Lily looked at her curiously as she attacked the food on her plate with undue gusto.

She couldn't help looking up again. He ran his tongue slowly over his lips and grinned.

Alice went rigid, dropped her cutlery of the plate and ran off with a muttered "excuse me."

"I do apologize for her rudeness" said Augusta, getting up and scurrying down the hall after her daughter.

* * *

"Bella… Bella… Bella!" came Alice's panicked voice from the Dark Mirror. Bella groaned and sat up in bed. She straightened the strap of her black silk nightgown and ran a hand through her messy brunette curls.

Her eyes flicked to her beside clock. 11 am. She scowled. Alice had better have a bloody good excuse for waking her up before noon…

Thank goodness her… visitor… had left already. She hated to think how awkward that would have been…

With a groan she retrieved the Dark Mirror from her beside cabinet and opened it. Alice's face appeared on it, white and anxious. Bella's curiosity was aroused? What had happened to Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes?

"Alice? Are you ok?" she said in what she hoped was a concerned voice. "No I'm not ok…" Alice sniffed. _Dear god… please don't let her start blubbing again_ thought Bella.

"What happened?" Bella said, irritation creeping into her voice. "Last night… I went to yours…" she started… trailing off in an embarrassed way. Bella sat up, a mischievous grin sliding over her face. She had a feeling this was going to get good.

"And…" she prompted, keeping her voice even. "I went to get that letter… from your cousin…" Alice continued, chewing on her lip in an embarrassed way. Bella fought to keep from looking smug.

Alice looked down and mumbled "and he… he took advantage of me." Bella had a hard time keeping a cheshire-cat grin off her face.

"He forced you to sleep with him?" she asked in a semi-shocked tone. Alice's eyes widened. "No… no… not forced…" Alice said in a startled tone. Bella raised her eyebrows "Then what?" she asked in mock bafflement.

"He didn't force me… but I found it impossible to say no. He did this thing… with his tongue… it felt so strange… but good… really good… and then…" she blurted out, as if saying it quickly would make it easier to tell. "You had an orgasm" Bella finished, a smile playing around the edges of her lips.

"Is that what it was?" Alice said curiously. "It happened again… when he was…" she piped, trailing off. "Fucking you?" Bella said mischievously, a wicked grin on her lips.

Alice blushed bright pink and looked at her feet. A smug satisfied look came over Bella's face. She quickly replaced it with a warm smile as the girl looked up again.

"At first it hurt… but then… then it was actually… really… nice" Alice finished lamely, clearly as a loss for words. Her cheeks were still quite pink.

"The pain is like the guilt. You only feel it once" said Bella dryly. "And now your finally a woman" she said in an pleased voice. "I am?" said Alice in a slightly happier voice. "Yes. I'm so proud of you" Bella said in a warm voice.

Alice smiled. "So it's not bad… what I did?" she asked shyly. "Of course not silly" Bella chided. "The only way to get good at anything is to practice right?" Alice nodded."And you want to be good for your erstwhile suitor do you not?"

Alice nodded vigorously, her face lighting up at the thought of Frank.

"My advice" said Bella in a conspirital tone. "Is to… practice as often… and with as many men… as possible" she finished. "Isn't that… rather… slutty?" said Alice skeptically. "Oh Alice. Everyone does it" said Bella laughingly. "It's just no one talks about it" she said in the same conspirital tone. Alice chewed on her lip, smiling as she mulled over the idea.

"Well if you say so" she said happily. "Good girl" said Bella smugly..

Well done cuz… thought Bella as she cut off the miror… well done.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lily was stretched out on her bed, engrossed in one of her favorite books when there was a knock at the door.

Standing there, a warm smile on his face was Sirius. "Can I help you?" she said coolly... unable to keep a smile off her face. "I daresay you can" he said teasingly. She rolled her eyes and waited expectantly. He held up a beautiful gold bracelet with a small emerald dangling from it. "Kreacher stole this and I was wondering if it was yours" he said simply. "I wish I could say it was but no. It's not mine. Why don't you try Bella?" she said airily.

"Well thank you anyway" he said graciously. She looked at him skeptically, head cocked to one side. "That wasn't why you came here was it?" she said in your-not-fooling-me tone.

He smiled. How did she manage to see through him every time? "No" he admitted. "I wanted to see you. I missed you" he said truthfully. "Finally. A moment of honesty" she said warmly, a slightly teasing smile on her face. He ran a hand through his hair, smiling back at her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked casually, changing the subject. "I don't know..." she said thoughtfully, wondering why he was asking. "I do..." he said confidently. "You're coming for a ride with me" he finished. She laughed, a merry tinkling sound so unlike Bella's high mad cackle. "Am I now?" she said dryly. "Well I haven't been riding for a while..." she said, pretending to consider the matter while trying to remember the last time she was on a horse. "Pick you up at two" he said with that charming grin that had won over so many women.

"Two it is. See you tomorrow Padfoot" she said with an amused smile. She was still smiling as she closed the door and went back to her book.

* * *

As she followed Sirius through the grounds Lily wondered why they weren't heading towards the stable.

Her question was answered when she saw he was leading her to the huge black motorbike sitting in the driveway of the manor. "Oh no" she said stopping short. "There is no way you are getting me on that thing" she finished firmly. He chuckled at the panicked expression on her face.

"It's perfectly safe" he said gently. "And much more comfortable than riding a broom" he pointed out. She nibbled on her lower lip, taking a few steps forward and considering the bike. He couldn't help smiling. She looked so cute nibbling on her lip... her long copper hair pulled back in a ponytail...her slender form garbed in a light-green shirt and cream slacks.

He climbed up, sitting astride the bike. He waited, watching her expectantly as she inched closer.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked nervously, putting a hand out to touch the bike. "I'm sure" he said reassuringly. "You trust me don't you?" he asked her softly. "Yes..." she said surprisedly, smiling as she realized she did trust him. She knew he'd never let her get hurt.

He took her arm, helping her up so she was sitting behind him. He couldn't help enjoying being so close to her. He could feel the warmth of her skin through her clothes. She wrapped her arms round his waist, holding him tightly as he prepared to start the bike. The bike hummed under them as he started it and he felt her arms tighten around him a little.

"Hold on" he said warmly, looking back at her. She looked scared but excited.

He gunned the engine and the bike leapt into the air, making Lily gasp. It rose quickly, gaining height until the whole countryside was spread out underneath them. The houses, cars and roads looked like toys from where they were. She couldn't help staring. She'd practiced Quidditch around here but she had stuck to a small enclosed paddock not far from the house. She had never seen it from this high.

She barely had time to admire the scenery before he gunned the engine again, making the bike surge forward, the wind tugging her hair from it's ponytail and whipping it around her face. He looked over his shoulder and was pleased to she was smiling, her green eyes bright with enjoyment.

Her arms gripped him tightly as they gained speed. Soon the countryside was whipping by in a blur. She was amazed that she wasn't scared. All she felt was exhilaration as they sped along miles and miles above the ground. She felt completely safe with him.

Suddenly she realized they were approaching London. The city was come closer and closer as the hurtled towards it. For a moment she had a worrying thought about the Statute of Secrecy but the thought was gone almost as soon as it arrived. She was having far too much fun to care. Besides... it wasn't her bike now was it?

They could see London Bridge... the House's of Parliament... Buckingham Palace... Trafalgar Square... the whole city was spread about before them. It was simply breathtaking. "This is the way to travel isn't it?" said Sirius with a grin, looking over his shoulder at her. She nodded, grinned back at him.

Suddenly they were gaining height again... higher and higher until all she could see was thick grey cloud. Then they were above the clouds... skimming along with bright sunshine and blue sky above them. She laughed in delight at the cool fresh air... warm sunlight... and the liberating feeling of flying along so far above the ground.

Panic surged through her when he took his hands of the handlebars and flung them wide. "Padfoot!" she shrieked, hitting him gently on the back. He laughed as he put his hands back on the handlebars... a deep rich sound that soon had her laughing too. "Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, laughter still in her voice. "Sorry ma'am" he said teasingly, flashing her a wicked grin. She rolled her eyes at him and he winked back at her.

Soon the bike was losing height, descending through the thinning layer of cloud. With surprise she saw they were back in the country, not far from the house.

They steadily lost height as they got closer to the house, finally landing smoothly on the driveway and coasting to a stop. Though she had enjoyed the ride she let out a small sigh of relief at being back on solid ground.

He hopped of the bike and offered her his hand. She took it... hopping off the bike and landing lightly on her feet.

"So... did you enjoy it?" he asked with a self-satisfied smile. "Yes... except the bit where you almost gave me a heart attack." He gave a snort of laughter... stifling it when she gave him a slightly reproving look.

His smile widened and she couldn't help smiling back as he took a step towards her.

Her heart sped up and her lips parted almost of their own accord as he leant in towards her. His lips was inches from hers when she suddenly came back to her senses... pulling back. She deliberately looked away, not enjoying the look of disappointment on his handsome face.

Her eyes travelled slowly up to meet his gaze. For a moment they just stared at each other. She swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm going to need my hand hand back" she said quickly. He raised it to his lips, kissed it softly and let it go.

"Thanks for the ride" she said briskly, starting to walk up the driveway. "You're welcome" he said to her retreating back.

* * *

Alice pulled the covers tightly around her body as she sat up in Sirius's bed.

He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in a rather moody way.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. "Nothing" he answered in a flat voice. "I can tell something's wrong" she said in a rather petulant voice. "Maybe I can help you feel better?" she said coyly, wiggling closer to him and planting kisses on his neck. He pushed her gently but firmly away, continuing to stare into space. She pouted, arms folded across her body.

"It's that Lily girl isn't it?" she said peevishly."You're in love with her aren't you?" she finished. He didn't answer... but then he didn't have to.

"I don't care" she said flippantly, lying back down on her side. "I don't love you either. I love Frank" she declared.

He got up, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Where are you going" she asked in an annoyed voice. "Out" he said simply.

"Want another round?" she said flirtatiously, arranging herself in what she hoped was a provocative pose.

The door shut firmly behind him. "Guess not..." she said dryly to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a gentle rap on his Sirius's door on Saturday morning. He put down the edition of the Daily Phophet he was reading, a curious expression on his face as he wondered who it could be.

Bella wasn't due back until the next day… and anyway she would just barge in. And it couldn't be Alice as she had been avoiding him for days.

He got up and opened the door. A look of pleasure and surprise spread over his face to see Lily, standing there, looking beautiful in a strappy green dress the same shade as her eyes.

"Lily" he said warmly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe and flashing her that charming smile that always swept women of their feet.

"Your Aunt just told me they need some volunteers down at St Mungo's. They and terribly understaffed. I asked your cousin but she looked at me like I'd let off a giant dungbomb" she said amusedly.

Sirius chuckled. "What would I have to do?" he said warily, raising one eyebrow. She gave him a warm smile that made him want to agree to anything she asked.

"Distribute food and gifts… visit with patients… nothing too difficult… " she said. And either thought his reaction would usually be similar to Bella's he found himself saying "I could do that"

….

He tuned out the bubbly blonde young witch's babbling as she told them how good it was of them to volunteer and how badly they were needed.

She was pretty in a rosy cheeked, curvy way. Normally he would have hit on her as soon as Lily was out of earshot but he just wasn't interested. And not just because he didn't want to listen to her babbling much longer.

Lily was smiling, smirking slightly as she got a good look at his face. He tried to school his face into something less mutinous but she simply looked amused.

"… Lily you can distribute some of the gifts we have waiting at the desk… and Sirius we have got patients for you to visit in the long term resident wing…" chirped the witch, cutting into his thoughts.

"Can't I distribute gifts too?" he asked hopefully. The only reason he'd agreed to this was to spend time with Lily.

"We need someone to visit with the patients. Most of them don't have any family nearby" the blonder nurse said brightly.

Lily looked like she was going to laugh as the blonde steered him down the hall towards the long-term residents ward.

…...

He lounged in a chair by an elderly witch's bed as she warbled on about what was wrong with the 'youth of today.'

Every so often she would lose the thread of what she was saying and look around in a distracted way. Then she would inevitably start up again.

Half way through the 3rd repetition he cut in, asking if she would like some tea. She looked at him as if she'd only just noticed he was there.

"Who are you?" she asked confusedly. "Sirius Black ma'am" she said pleasantly. "Oooooh I see. And … uh… what are you doing here?" she asked dazedly.

"I came to visit you" he said, eyes flicking to the chess board on her table. "We played wizard chess. You beat me twice. Remember?" he said charmingly.

"I did?" she said in a happy but confused voice. "Yes. You're very good" he said sweetly. "I am?" she said in that same dazed but happy voice.

There was a knock of the door and the nurse came in followed by Lily who was carrying a basket on gifts.

"How's it going?" the nurse chirruped brightly. "Great" he said with a smile. "We played chess" said the patient happily. "I won twice!" she warbled proudly.

"Great" said the blonde witch. "Well done" she effused. Lily looked like she was once again hiding laughter.

He met Lily's eyes and they shared a conspiratorial glance.

…

"That wasn't so bad was it?" she said as they emerged from the fireplace in the drawing room of the manor, emerald flames flickering behind them.

"No. It was quite fun actually" he said silkily.

"Really?" she replied incredulously, eyebrows raised. "You actually enjoyed hanging out at the hospital all day?" she said in a tone that suggested she didn't believe it for a second.

"All right' he admitted. "It was awful. I was bored out of my mind" he said honestly. She chuckled. "That's OK. Not liking volunteer work doesn't make you a bad person" she pointed out.

He gave her a warm smile. The real version of his most charming smile. For just a moment she felt something in her melt. Then the smile wavered. Something wistful and sad came over his face and he looked away. "Then what does?" he asked.

"You not a bad person…" she said in a soft comforting voice. "I was never good enough for you though was I? he said, real bitterness creeping into his voice.

"That's not fair! You two are the ones who made me choose between you" she said accusingly, starting to walk past him towards the door.

"Because I didn't expect you to choose him!" he snapped, pain clear on his face. Her lips trembled slightly as she stopped at the door and turned to face him, her green eyes flashing angrily.

"Do you want to know why I didn't choose you?" she said in almost a yell.

"Yes! Why! Why did you choose my best friend… and not me?" he said harshly.

"Because I don't trust myself with you…" she said in a soft anguished voice. Before he could respond she had turned and almost ran through the door, long red hair streaming behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sirius Black was sitting on the window seat of his room, writing in his journal and looking out at the gloomy grey sky.

It seemed to reflect his own mood perfectly. He couldn't get Lily… or what she had said to him… out of his head.

His door opened and Bella breezed in, wearing a short, sexy black dress. Usually he would have given it an appreciative leer but today her barely noticed.

"Oh. You journal. Could you be more queer?" she said mockingly, looking around his room. "Could you be more desperate to read it?" he shot back.

An amused smirk flickered over her face as she wandered around his room, picking things up and looking at them.

"Do you have to touch?" he snapped at her. She looked surprised. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, taking a good look at his expression.

He looked away. "Nothing" he muttered, looking out the window again. He eyes went from his journal to the picture of Lily that had slid down to lie on the floor. "She's really getting under your skin isn't she?" she said in a quiet, rather hollow voice. "If you have to know yes. She drives me crazy with her goody-two-shoes crap but I still can't stop thinking about her…" he said mournfully.

He missed the startled expression on Bella's face. She looked like she'd been slapped.

"So that's why you're losing our bet?" she said scornfully. "I'm not losing it!" he snapped at her. "It's just taking longer than I thought" he said irritably.

She grinned wickedly and walked over. She sat down on his lap and slid her arms around his neck. "I'm going to really enjoy riding my new bike" she purred. "As I told you before… the only you're going to be riding is me" he said confidently.

He pushed her off his lap, grinning at her peeved expression.

"Now if you'll excuse me cuz… I have a bet to win" he said smugly. Her dark eyes glittered dangerously as they followed him out the door.

…

It was the hour before midnight, and Lily Evans was lying awake.

There was a soft but firm knock on the door. She slid out of bed and opened it.

She looked rather startled… like a doe in the headlights… to see Sirius standing there.

"Sirius…" she whispered. 'I just came to tell you I'm leaving" he said in a flat voice. "What?" she said in almost a gasp. She hated the thought of him leaving. More than she'd care to admit.

"Being near you… is just too painful" he said in a brittle voice. "Where are you going to go?" she asked softly. "Not sure. My Uncle Alphard's place I think" he said hollowly.

He turned to go. "Pad… Siri… wait!" she said pleadingly. He looked at her with a resigned sad look. "Please… don't go" she whispered.

"I have to" he said softly. "You've made your choice and I… I can no longer pretend I'm not in love with you" he finished. She looked like she was fighting back tears.

"Please. Tell me you don't love me. End my torment. And you never have to see me again" he said beseechingly, eyes on hers.

For a moment they just looked at each other… watching the emotions flickering over each other's face.

Lily looked away. "I can't" she said so softly he almost couldn't hear it.

He walked over to her and tilted her face to look up at him. Her beautiful green eyes were wet with tears.

She didn't resist as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers… kissing her softly… gently. Her arms slid around his neck and his slid around her waist as he pulled her closer.

And she was kissing him back… her soft lips caressing his… her sweet, floral scent all around him… the warmth of her body seeping through the thin green silk of her nightgown…

She broke the kiss and took his hand. Then she was pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind them.

Heat flooded through him as she kissed him again… harder, deeper, her hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Her slender body pressed against his and his hands wound themselves in her long coppery hair.

Her hands were on his belt, undoing it. She went to slide the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders.

Suddenly all he could think about was that this was wrong. Really wrong. This wasn't just some girl. This was Lily. Jame's Lily. And he couldn't… just couldn't do this to her.

Confusion flickered over her face as he backed away, his face suddenly serious.

"I can't" he whispered. The bewildered, hurt look on her face tugged at his heart. "I'm sorry" he said hoarsely.

He cursed himself for a fool as he left the room, not daring to meet her beautiful, sad green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunlight filtered through the drape on Sirius Black's window. It hit his closed eyelids, making him stir slightly.

He felt the bed move as someone slid onto it. His eyes flew open.

Sitting next to him on the bed was his cousin. He let his eyes wander down to take in the cleavage perfectly framed by the low neckline of her filmy black blouse.

A devious smile slid over her lovely face as she saw where he was looking.

Her eyes slid briefly over his bare chest… and the covers hiding his lower body from view.

"Wakey wakey cuz" she said in a teasing babyish voice.

"What do you want?" he said, tone irritable but a smile twitching the corners of his mouth.

"I wanted to found out how it went last night" she said amusedly. "And don't spare any details" she added wickedly.

"Nothing happened" he admitted with a sigh. Bella looked rather smug.

"Awwww. She turned you down?" she said in a smug and rather mocking tone. Clearly she hadn't expected him to succeed.

"Actually no" he said waspishly. Confusion flickered over Bella's face.

"Then what the hell happened?" she said in a puzzled tone.

"I don't know" he said a soft and rather sad tone. "We were going to… she was all ready to give in… and then I couldn't…" he said, trailing off as he himself tried to make sense of what had happened.

'You couldn't…" she prompted, voice meaningful and eyes flicking down to his crotch.

"No!" he said in a rather defensive voice. "I couldn't do that… to her. I didn't feel right about it…" he said in a tone that suggested he didn't understand it either.

She looked like she had just sucked on a rather large lemon. "You're saying you had a chance to fuck her and you didn't? What a time to grow a conscience" she said derisively.

"She's my best friends sister…" he said defensively. "She's a goody two shoes little mudblood… and you're nothing but a big pussy" Bella said dismissively.

He growled low in his throat and pushed the covers of himself. He was still wearing the pants from last night. Without sparing her a glance he went for the door.

"If your going to look for her you won't find her" Bella purred as he reached for the doorknob. He turned around. She was lying back on his bed, a Cheshire-cat grin on her face.

"What?" he said angrily.

"She left about an hour ago" she said with considerable relish. He looked like he'd been gut-punched.

"You've lost Siri" she purred smugly. "She's come to her senses. She'll never go near you again" she said wickedly, unable to resist twisting the knife in deeper.

"Where did she go?" he growled at her.

"I don't know. Mother said she went to stay with some friends" she said airily.

He was out the door almost before she'd finished speaking… her mocking laughter following him down the hallway.

…

30 minutes after leaving the Manor he was in Spinner's End, banging on Snape's door.

A few moments later the door slid open to reveal Severus, sallow skinned and greasy haired as ever, wearing an expression of distaste at finding Sirius on his doorstep.

"Is she here" he snapped at Snape. Confusion and then comprehension flickered over Snape's face.

"Lily? No. I haven't seen her. What have you done to make her leave?" Snape said suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Do you know where she is?" barked Sirius.

"No! And I wouldn't tell you if I did" Snape sneered.

"You would if you wanted me to keep your little secret" said Sirius warningly, his voice almost a growl. Snape visibly paled at the threat.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Snape started to stay, tone arrogant but with a trace of worry in it.

"You have about 30 seconds to tell me where she is or I spill the beans… to my cousin's old friend… Rita Skeeter…" Sirius said threateningly.

There was a thin sheen of sweat on Snape's forehead now.

"One… two… three…" Sirius said mercilessly.

"Ok. Ok! I don't where she is… but I do know where she'll be tommorow…" Snape said quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Knight Bus scattered fallen leaves as it hurtled down the wide avenue with its majestic beeches and its elegant houses.

It screeched to a stop outside a large green-roofed house with pink roses climbing up tall trellises.

The door slid open. Lily Evans said goodbye to the driver, looking solemn but lovely in the white dress she had worn that day in the rose garden. Her long red hair was blowing about her face in the slight breeze and there was a small suitcase clutched in her hand.

She froze when she raised her head and saw who was waiting for her at the end of the Longbottom's Driveway.

Sirius was sanding there, effortlessly handsome as always in a dress shirt and jeans. A warm smile spread over his face as he saw her.

For a moment they just looked at each other… the green eyes searching the dark ones. Then that radiant smile he knew so well broke over her face.

Without saying a word she dropped her suitcase on the ground at his feet and walked over to him. She kissed him softly, lightly, arms winding around his neck.

"How did you find me?" she said softly, a trace of disbelief in her tone.

'I have my ways" he said teasingly.

She let out that sweet, bell like laugh. His face lit up as she laughed, the real version of his most charming smile sliding over his face.

"You look so beautiful…" he said softly.

"I think you might be biased" she said in a soft teasing voice.

"I think I might be in love…" he said in that same soft voice, dark eyes meeting her green ones again.

"I think I might be too…" she said in almost a whisper.

…..

Everything about her was soft.

Her skin… her silky hair… her breathy sighs… her lips on his skin…the look in those beautiful green eyes as she looked up at him.

He hadn't even known it could be like this… sweet, gentle and almost unbearably tender. That it could feel so very good, so very right to give yourself completely to another person.

All his walls were down. He knew that but for once he didn't care.

Nothing else existed… nothing else mattered in that moment except the two of them.

Her slender body arched under his as they inched closer and closer to the edge… to that moment of perfect satisfaction.

It was blissful surrender, pleasure so deep he felt he could almost drown in it.

She leaned up to kiss him, a soft brush of lips that only added to the exquisite sensations flooding his body.

Then suddenly he was spilling over that edge… bringing her with him, his cries of pleasure mingling with her soft gasps.

She lay curled against him in the aftermath, so close her could hear her breathing, her heartbeat, her soft sigh as he ran his fingers through her long coppery hair.

"I love you" he whispered softly in her ear. And in that moment he meant it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sirius Black's expression was cocky as he walked down the hallway to his cousin's room.

The smugness on his face wavered when he heard what sounded like moans… coming from Bella's bedroom. His eyes narrowed and his pace picked up.

He knocked on the door with undue force.

"Who is it" came Bella's husky voice. "Siri" he said in a rather irritated tone. "Just a moment…" she said sheepishly.

He didn't wait for her permission before pushing the door open.

Frank Longbottom was pulling on his jeans, an expression on his face like a deer caught in the headlights.

Bella was lying back on the bed, a self-satisfied expression on her face. The short lacy nightgown she was wearing left practically nothing to the imagination. For just a moment it distracted him.

He shot a look at her that said 'Frank? Really?' but she just smiled in her usual smug, feline way.

Frank gave him an embarrassed, apologetic look before running from the room.

"I thought you had more taste cuz" he drawled. She chuckled wickedly.

"He may be inexperienced but he knows what he's doing" she purred. Something like jealousy crossed his face.

She grinned and crawled towards him. He watched as she sat on the end of the bed and crossed one slender leg over the other. He sat on the bed beside her. She slid over the covers so she was behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin rested on his shoulder.

"So… did the goody-two-shoes mudblood finally give it up?" she purred silkily in his ear.

"Actually yes" he said smugly. A lascivious grin spread slowly over her face.

"Then I'm guessing you're here to… claim your prize?" she whispered huskily.

She pressed her body along the back of his and trailed her lips down the side of his neck.

"Another time…" he said airily, disentangling himself and standing up.

He smiled smugly at the peeved, incredulous look on her face.

She got to her feet and walked slowly over to him. "Are you sure?" she purred, running her hands over his chest.

"Yes I'm sure" he said brusquely, pushing her hands away.

With that he turned and left, leaving her standing there. She looked both stunned and furious.

When he was gone she grabbed a crystal wine glass and threw it at the door, shattering it into little pieces.

* * *

Sirius Black sat at his desk, long dark hair falling around his face as he penned a letter to Lily.

His quill scratched gently over the paper. He was so focused he didn't even realize he wasn't alone anymore.

"I love you?" said a husky, disdainful voice behind him, making him jump slightly.

He turned and scowled at his cousin. She was wearing a sky blue, unusually conservative dress and a rather subdued expression. Her curls were piled up on her head, spilling down to frame her pale, heart-shaped face.

She snatched the paper out of his hands and read it. Her expression fell further with every line.

"Dear god. She's got you wrapped around her little finger hasn't she?" she said in a disgusted voice.

"Shut up" he snapped, snatching the letter back.

"My my. Someone's touchy today" she said airily. "Maybe it's because your so in loooove" she drawled mockingly.

"I'm not in the mood for your barbs today cuz" he said irritatedly.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly. "She's tamed you" she continued in almost a sad voice. He face softened slightly.

"Nothings changed" he said in a tone that was both reassuring and slightly defensive. She gave a pitying look that seemed to say he was fooling himself.

"You may be genuinely unaware of this but it's obvious you're in love with her. You don't love me anymore…" she said in a voice that was almost vulnerable.

"It's just a bet. She means nothing to me!" he said in almost a yell.

She walked towards him and slid her arms around his neck. Her body pressed up against him and his arms slid around her waist as her lips crushed his.

It was deep, fierce, searing in intensity… full of lust, desire, sex… but he couldn't get another pair of lips out of mind. Lily never seemed to be far away from his mind nowadays. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

He broke the kiss and pushed her away with a sigh. She looked almost hurt as he pulled back.

"I'm going to tell her everything" he said firmly, telling himself as much as her.

For a moment she looked like he'd slapped her but then her usual expression of haughty disdain crept over her face.

"How sweet. Your going to come clean… she's going to understand… and the two of you will live happily ever after? Give me a break!" she said contemptuously.

"People don't change cuz. You and I… we're two of a kind. Do you honestly think you're capable of being true to her? Of being the man she needs you to be?" she sneered.

"And what about your reputation? If people find out that Lily Evans of all people has made an honest man of you they'll laugh. You'll be nothing but joke" she continued in that same contemptuous tone.

His face was cold, mouth set in a grim line. She walked slowly over to him, stopping inches away.

"Is she really worth losing your freedom… your reputation… and your best friend?" she said in a soft hiss.

"Maybe she is worth it" he said stubbornly, turning to leave.

"Then you really are pussy-whipped" she sneered.

The last think he sad was her mocking expression as he slammed the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was a warm, balmy afternoon.

Lily Evan was curled in her favorite armchair, slender figure garbed in a pretty forest-green dress, long copper hair hanging loose down her back.

She had been reading but the book lay neglected on her lap. Instead she was daydreaming, staring out through the open window as the green hills, the multi-hued profusion of flowers and the seeming-endless blue sky.

A sharp knock at the door jolted her out of her reverie.

The book slid off her lap to the floor as she jumped up.

A warm smile spread over her face as she opened her front door to find Sirius Black standing there. Her face lit up and her green eyes sparkled.

Something squirmed unpleasantly in his stomach at the sight of her looking so happy to see him but he pushed it aside.

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, gently, telling him without words that she had missed him in the few days they had been apart.

And she could tell from his reluctance to let go he had missed her too.

She broke the kiss and brushed the hair away from his face, smiling happily at him. Her smile faltered slightly as she got a good look at the serious expression on his face.

"Siri… what's wrong?" she asked softly, concern clear in her voice.

"Lily this isn't going to work…" he said in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Yeah… it's not working too well for me either…" she said jokingly. She grinned and leaned in to kiss him again.

He pulled away. Hurt and disbelief flickered over her face.

"I don't want to see you anymore" he said in a brittle voice.

"What?" she said in a voice that suggested she didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"I don't love you" he said, feeling as if he might choke on the words.

"You don't mean that…" she said in a pain-filled voice.

"I don't think I can make it any clearer. You mean nothing to me!" he spat, a trace of anguish in his voice despite his cold tone.

"No…" she said in choked-up voice.

"I just wanted to get you into bed" he said in a shaking voice.

"That's not true!" she said in almost a yell, voice hurt and angry.

"I am in love… with someone else. You don't even compare to her. You were… nothing but a conquest" he said in harsh, but slightly choked-up voice.

"You coward! Look at yourself… your shaking!" she snapped.

"Lily… I…" he started to say.

"Get out!" she yelled.

He went to touch her and she jerked back.

"Get… out!" she yelled again, agony clear in her voice.

He looked at her one more time, the pain in his expression belying the cruel words he had hurled at her.

And she knew that as deeply as he had wounded her he had wounded himself just as much.

When the door had shut behind him she sank on to the couch and buried her head in her arms... her slender frame heaving with sobs.


End file.
